For Better Or For Worse?
by minyunghei
Summary: Soulmate bukanlah segalanya, betulkah? BTS fanfic with Hoseok/Yoongi (SoBi/HopeGa) as the main pairing. [SPECIAL FICTION FOR STUPID POOP ;)]


**For Better Or For Worse?**

 **SoBi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, Soulmate!Au, Light Angst**

 **I tried to make heartbreaking Soulmate Au but I END UP RUINED IT SORRY**

 _ **This Story Copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **For Better Or For Worse?**

* * *

 _Soulmate is bullshit._

Begitulah yang Yoongi pikir tentang warna-warni keindahan memiliki Soulmate yang sering teman-temannya katakan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa semua orang begitu antusias menunggu pergelangan tangan mereka berhias _barcode_ dengan nomor _Soulmate_ -nya kelak, tidak masuk akal dan Yoongi bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang antusias itu.

Di umurnya yang menginjak 18 tahun, Ibunya membawa dirinya pergi ke _BC Center_. Di sanalah ia akan mendapati pergelangan tangannya dengan _barcode_. Yoongi mendengus dan berusaha memberitahu Ibunya bahwa ia tidak memerlukan ini semua. Tetapi tentu saja Ibunya akan mengelak dan berkata " _Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan pasangan hidupmu, Yoongi-ya_?"

Tidak sama sekali.

 _BC Center_ adalah pusat pemerintah yang mengatur para manusia untuk mendapatkan _barcode_ yang bercetak nomor-nomor unik di pergelangan tangan. Nomor itu adalah nomor pasangan hidup mereka. Yoongi tengah menunggu namanya dipanggil di ruang tunggu bersama Ibunya. Sejenak ia melirik _barcode_ yang tertara di pergelangan tangan Ibunya.

 _Barcode_ itu terlihat seperti _barcode_ pada umumnya, dengan beberapa nomor acak berada di bawahnya. Tetapi yang menarik perhatian Yoongi adalah nama samar yang tertulis tidak teralu besar di balik garis-garis hitam itu. Itu nama _Soulmate_ Ibunya, nama Ayahnya.

Tidak sempat Yoongi bertanya, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dan Ibunya dengan antusias mendorong tubuhnya masuk pada ruangan serba putih itu. Seorang pria yang mungkin berumur tiga puluhan menyuruhya duduk pada kursi yang berada di depan mejanya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika Yoongi sudah duduk dihadapannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku Lee Donghae dan aku bukan seorang Dokter."

Yoongi dengan ragu menyambut jabatan tangannya membuat senyuman Donghae semakin melebar. "Oke, Min Yoongi? Benar? Selamat kau akan mendapatkan _barcode_ hari ini!" Donghae berseru ceria dan Yoongi rasanya ingin mendengus mendengarnya, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, saat umurku 18 tahun, aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang sama denganmu dan jantungku tidak hentinya berdebar dengan kencang." Yoongi mendengarkan cerita Donghae dalam diam, berpikir kenapa sangat berkebalikan dengan dirinya hari ini.

Donghae mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi, mengelus di bagian yang sebentar lagi akan tercetak _barcode_. "Tapi aku lihat, kau tidak terlihat begitu senang?"

Sesaat, Yoongi hanya terdiam dan membiarkan ibu jari Donghae mengelus pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada mesin _scanner_ bercahaya biru itu. Hanya dengan mesin itu ia mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya? Dunia ini sudah semakin gila.

"Aku tidak begitu menginginkannya." Yoongi pada akhirnya menjawab dan dapat ia pastikan pria dihadapannya ini sedikit kaget dengan pengakuannya.

"Oh." Donghae mengatupkan belah bibirnya yang sebelumnya terbuka. "Oh, kenapa begitu?"

Yoongi mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu setelahnya mengerutkan dahi ketika ia merasakan lelehan dingin di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata Donghae tengah melumuri tangannya dengan cairan kental berwarna kecoklatan.

"Ini konyol. Kenapa pasangan hidup harus ditentukan hanya dengan _barcode_ yang tercetak di tangan?"

Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum, membuat Yoongi berpikir dalam hati; apa pipi pria ini tidak pegal? "Kau tahu, dulu juga aku berpikiran seperti itu."

Yoongi memperhatikan bagaimana cairan kental itu mulai menghilang lambat-lambat. Selanjutnya Donghae membawa tangannya pada _scanner_ bercahaya biru itu dan Yoongi terkejut ketika cahaya itu memunculkan sebuah _barcode_ di pergelangan tangannya. Wow, teknologi sudah sangat canggih.

"Tahan, ya? Ini terasa sakit sedikit." tangannya ditarik kembali dan _barcode_ yang sebelumnya terlihat ditangannya telah hilang. Sekarang Donghae mengambil sebuah benda cukup besar yang Yoongi tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu namanya. Benda itu ditempelkan di pergelangan tangannya dan untuk sesaat ia dapat merasakan sakit di sekitar sana ketika benda itu menekannya dengan kuat. Tetapi kemudian Donghae mengangkatnya dan rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Selesai!" Donghae berseru ceria dan Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya ketika pergelangan tangannya yang bersih kini terhias _barcode_.

Donghae hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih terkagum pada hadiah yang telah diberinya. Senyuman simpul terlukis di bibir Yoongi dan ia bernapas lega ketika melihatnya.

"Dulu, aku juga berpikiran bahwa semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal, konyol, dan bodoh."

Yoongi segera menolehkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang mulai bercerita. "Tapi, saat umurku beranjak 18 tahun, sepertimu, aku pergi kesini untuk mendapatkan _barcode_ -ku."

Donghae menompangkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya, menatap langit-langit ruangan serba putih ini dengan senyuman hangat. "Saat itu juga, aku bertemu _Soulmate_ -ku." Yoongi mnegerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu alisnya mengerut. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya tetapi Donghae lebih dulu.

"Ya, _Soulmate_ -ku adalah petugas yang memberikanku _barcode_ ini."

Yoongi hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sudah menduga jawabannya tetapi ia tetap saja terkejut mendengarnya. Donghae yang berada di hadapannya hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi.

"Tapi, bagaimana caramu mengetahui bahwa dia adalah _Soulmate_ -mu?" Yoongi mulai merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, ia tidak berbohong jika sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat menerima kenyataan yang sebelumnya ia bilang bodoh itu.

Donghae menepukkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. "Akan kuberikan kau sebuah keajaiban!"

Belum juga Yoongi bertanya apa maksud pria di hadapannya ini, Donghae sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan kanannya dan membawanya kembali pada _scanner_ bercahaya biru itu. Yoongi memperhatikan dalam diam, bagaimana _scanner_ itu menerangi _barcode_ -nya yang semakin terlihat. Untuk beberapa saat pergelangan tangannya hanya berdiam disana, sampai komputer yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauan Donghae menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda beserta biodatanya yang terlihat sangat familiar.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, sekarang lengannya aman berada di sebelah tubuhnya. "Tunggu, aku mengenalnya."

Donghae menopang dagunya dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi.

" _Your Soulmate_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _My fucking Soulmate._

Yoongi langsung mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar setelah kembali dari _BC Center_. Ibunya sedari tadi dengan antusias memaksa Yoongi untuk memberitahunya tentang _Soulmate_ -nya, tetapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata pada Ibunya untuk memberinya waktu.

Yoongi menatap secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari map coklat dengan logo perusahaan yang ia kunjungi tadi. Donghae memberikannya sebelum Yoongi pulang dan berkata, " _Semoga kau bisa bertemu_ Soulmate- _mu secepatnya!_ "

 **Lee Hongbin  
**

 **29 September 1993**

 **Bar Code: 3990923210  
**

Bagus sekali, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _Soulmate_ -nya ada di sebelah rumahnya. Mereka sedekat ini dan Yoongi mendengus. Kenapa harus Hongbin, pemuda yang selalu merusuh ketika Yoongi sedang menyiram kebun Ayahnya. Pemuda yang selalu merusak pot bunga Ibunya ketika ia mencoba untuk membantunya.

Oke, mungkin Hongbin tidak seburuk itu ketika Yoongi mengingat senyuman yang menampilkan lesung menggemaskan di kedua pipinya.

Ya, bagaimana pun Hongbin adalah _Soulmate_ -nya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat dan Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah menggelikan Hongbin di kertas biodata miliknya. Dan di dalam hati Yoongi sangat berharap mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik dan damai.

Yoongi berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membukanya dan pemandangannya langsung tertuju pada jendela kamar Hongbin yang tertutup rapat. Yoongi mengambil kerikil kecil yang berada di pot tanaman hiasnya dan dengan mudahnya melempar kerikil tersebut ke kaca jendela kamar Hongbin.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk Hongbin membuka gorden dan jendelanya ketika melihat Yoongi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Hongbin menatap Yoongi seakan-akan ia adalah orang teraneh di dunia. "Wow, tumben sekali kau memanggilku, Yoongi _-_ ya. Er, walaupun yang tadi itu tidak bisa disebut memanggil."

Yoongi hanya terkekeh dan ia teringat akan tujuan. "Hongbin-ah," yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dengan menopangkan dagunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah _Soulmate_ -mu?"

Hongbin terdiam mendengar penuturan tidak terduga dari Yoongi. Memang dirinya sudah mendapatkan _barcode_ lebih dulu dari Yoongi, di saat umurnya 17 tahun. Hongbin sudah mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi ke _BC Center_ bersamanya, ingin mendapatkan _barcode_ bersama tetangganya ini. Tetapi Yoongi selalu menundanya hingga hari ini, hingga ia beranjak 18 tahun.

"Ah, itu," Hongbin tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Bukankah kau bilang jika kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti ini?"

Kedua bahu Yoongi terangkat. "Memang, tetapi setelah mendapatkannya aku berubah pikiran."

Yoongi menaikan lengan kemejanya dan memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang sekarang tercetak _barcode_. Hongbin tersenyum melihatnya, ia juga dengan senang hati memamerkan pergelangan tangannya dan Yoongi dapat melihat dengan samar bahwa di sana terdapat namanya yang perlahan-lahan muncul. Jadi Yoongi kembali menatap pergelangan tangannya hanya untuk mendapatkan nama Hongbin semakin terlihat dibalik garis-garis hitam itu.

"Kita harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ ** _Two years later_** ]

Sudah terhitung dua tahun Hongbin dan Yoongi menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Yoongi juga sudah memberitahu kepada keuarganya bahwa Hongbinlah _Soulmate_ -nya, dan tentu saja Ibunya yang paling girang mengetahui fakta ini. Karena menurutnya Hongbin adalah pemuda yang tampan dan lucu, ditambah dengan kedekatannya dengan Ibu Hongbin.

Selama dua tahun itu pula Yoongi merasa bahwa mereka hanya menjalani status ini untuk formalitas. Memang, Yoongi sangat menyukai bagaimana perasaan menyenangkan meluap-luap di dalam tubuhnya ketika Hongbin memeluknya, atau bahkan menciumnya. Tetapi, hanya itu. Yoongi tidak merasakan cinta.

Dan Yoongi juga yakin bahwa Hongbin merasakan hal yang sama. Yoongi tahu jika Hongbin belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya dan mereka masih berhubungan baik sampai sekarang. Bahkan Yoongi rasa mantan kekasihnya juga masih mencintai Hongbin, tetapi dengan _barcode_ sialan itu yang tidak akan pernah hilang di pergelangan tangan Hongbin, pasti mantan kekasihnya enggan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

"Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya dan menaruh perhatiannya pada Hongbin yang tengah menatapnya. Yoongi tersenyum lalu kembali mneyeruput kopinya yang hampir terabaikan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Hongbin menggapai tengan Yoongi di atas meja kopi kecil itu.

Yoongi membalas menggenggamnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

Hongbin menatapnya khawatir dan sekali Yoongi hanya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan pemuda yang terduduk di hadapannya ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan matanya melebar ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah telat lima belas menit untuk datang ke klub fotografinya.

"Astaga, aku telat!" Yoongi buru-buru merapikan buku tugasnya yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukannya asal kedalam tas punggungnya. Hongbin hanya memperhatikannya lalu tertawa kecil melihaat wajah panik Yoongi yang terlihat lucu.

"Mau kuantar?"

Hongbin adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Nah, aku bisa naik bis. Kau pulang saja, kurasa Bibi Lee membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membetulkan pipa yang rusak."

Hongbin tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya, menganggukkan kepalanya karena ada benarnya juga ucapan Yoongi. "Baiklah, hati-hati, Yoongi-ya. Jangan berlari."

Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya dan sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hongbin untuk tidak berlari. Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut dan berlari kencang menuju halte bis.

Yoongi berlari membelah lautan manusia yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Reputasinya sebagai ketua klub fotograpi pasti akan di ejek jika ia telat lagi, untuk yang keempat kalinya sekarang.

"Sial." Yoongi mengumpat kecil dan menambah kecepatan kakinya ketika melihat bis yang biasa ia naiki berhenti di halte. Tetapi kemudian matanya melebar ketika pintu bis itu tertutup dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte bis.

"Hey! Tunggu!" rasanya Yoongi tidak bisa berlari lagi, kakinya lelah dan ia sedikit menyesali untuk tidak memakan sarapan buatan Ibunya ketika perutnya berbunyi.

Yoongi terengah dan berhenti di halte bis untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang untuk menunggu bis. Helaan nafas jengah keluar dari mulut Yoongi ketika ia melihat bis yang ramai dengan penumpang dan Yoongi sendiri tidak mau susah-susah untuk masuk kesana dan berdesakan bersama orang-orang yang tidak di kenal.

Mungkin bolos untuk sekali tidak buruk juga.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menutup matanya untuk mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Tetapi ia harus kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara klakson motor yang cukup familiar.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ~"

Pemuda yang tengah memarkirkan motornya itu Jung Hoseok, adik kelas Yoongi yang juga masuk klub fotografi bersamanya. Dan oh, apa Hoseok telat juga?

"Sedang apa?" entah bagaimana Hoseok sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus _waffle_ yang terlihat masih hangat dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Yoongi mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku telat masuk klub fotografi dan aku hanya terlalu malas datang kesana hanya untuk mendengar Ahn- _saem_ memarahiku."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Yoongi, tetapi setelahnya ia tersadar. "Eh? Tapi hari ini 'kan klub fotografi libur. Sekarang hari Jumat, dan klub fotografi diadakan hari Sabtu."

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dan Hoseok sendiri membalas tatapannya. Dan Yoongi merasa sangat bodoh.

"Astaga." Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, mengingat bagaimana ia tadi berlari dan harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga karenanya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Hoseok terkekeh lalu ia mulai membuka bungkusan _waffle_ yang dibawanya, membuat perhatian Yoongi tertuju padanya karena wangi _waffle_ yang memasuki indera penciumannya dan itu sangat menggodanya. Jadi Yoongi mengambilnya dan Hoseok melebarkan matanya.

"Ini buatku saja, oke?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hoseok, Yoongi langsung memakannya.

Hoseok tidak bisa berkomentar, matanya hanya mengerjap tidak percaya tetapi setelahnya ia hanya membiarkan Yoongi memakan _waffle_ kesukaannya. Lagi pula, sedari tadi Hoseok mendengar suara perut Yoongi yang kelaparan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengambilnya, _hyung_." Hoseok berdiri dan membuat Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Ditambah dengan Hoseok yang menarik lengannya untuk ikut berdiri juga.

"Tapi temani aku cari sarapan, ya!"

.

.

.

.

Daripada mencari sarapan, Hoseok lebih seperti mengajaknya berkeliling kota menggunakan motor besarnya. Yoongi menggerutu lalu membuka kaca helmnya untuk meneriaki Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok! Kau mau membawaku kemana, huh?"

Yoongi dapat melihat Hoseok yang terkekeh karena bahunya bergetar. Kaca helm Hoseok terbuka dan ia segera menoleh ke arah Yoongi, hanya untuk berkata "Lihat saja nanti." dan setelahnya kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menutup kaca helmnya kembali karena ia tidak suka ketika angin terlalu kencang menerpa wajahnya. Hoseok menggunakan tas punggung dan Yoongi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memeluk tasnya dan berusaha menutup matanya untuk tidur sebentar.

Tapi baru saja Yoongi mau menutup matanya, ia dapat merasakan Hoseok memparkir motornya maka Yoongi mau tidak mau menatap sekelilingnya.

"Sampai!" Hoseok berseru ceria sembari membuka helm hitamnya.

Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hoseok dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika Hoseok membawanya pada restauran daging _Hanwoo_ kesukaannya. Pantas saja mereka memakan waktu lama untuk mencapai kesini, dari halte bis untuk mencapai kesini membutuhkan waktu setengah jam bagi pengendara motor.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Tidak apa aku membawamu kesini 'kan, _hyung_?" Hoseok bertanya dan membantu Yoongi untuk membuka helmnya yang terlihat kebesaran di kepalanya itu.

Yoongi mengangguk dan merapikan rambutnya. "Tentu saja. Kau yang bayar?"

Hoseok tersenyum, menarik lengan Yoongi untuk segera memasuki restauran tersebut. "Baiklah, aku sudah lapar."

.

"Dan Jungkook bilang ini adalah restauran daging _Hanwoo_ favoritmu, _hyung_! Jadi aku membawamu kesini."

Yoongi mengangguk paham dan kembali memasukan daging kesukaannya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hoseok tidak makan banyak, dan ketika Yoongi bertanya kenapa, Hoseok menjawabnya "Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang, _hyung_."

Psh, klasik.

"Sepertinya Jungkook memberitahumu banyak hal, ya."

Hoseok tertawa pelan. Yoongi sudah selesai makan ketika ia melihat Hoseok membuka jaketnya dan meninggalkannya hanya dengan kaus berwarna putih polos. Tangan Hoseok menggapai sumpitnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar daging panggang, tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Yoongi sekarang. Melainkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, umurmu 19 tahun, bukan?"

Pergerakan Hoseok terhenti dan matanya menatap Yoongi bingung, tetapi setelahnya ia mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

Yoongi sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannnya, tetapi rasa penasarannya mengambil alih kerja tubuhnya. "Kau, belum mempunyai _barcode_."

"Oh," Hoseok terdiam beberapa detik sampai ia tersadar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oh?" Yoongi mengulangnya dengan nada bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Hoseok tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak menginginkannya. Atau bisa diperjelaskan lagi, aku tidak mau mengetahui _Soulmate_ -ku."

"Apa?" oke, Yoongi rasa itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu.

Jung Hoseok, pemuda yang terlihat sangat ceria ini tidak menginginkan _Soulmate_? Yoongi pikir Hoseok adalah salah satu orang yang antusias dengan pasangan hidupnya. Pemuda yang bersemangat mendapatkan seorang _Soulmate_ , nyatanya Yoongi salah menilai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukan _Soulmate_ -mu, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya?"

Oh, astaga. Yoongi merasa tertohok mendengarnya.

Dan dengan perkataan menusuk itu Yoongi terdiam, memikirkan ada benarnya juga penuturan Hoseok. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia tidak menyangka Hoseok beranggapan seperti itu pada alternatif dunia ini. Bukankah pemuda periang sepertinya sangat menunggu-nunggu saat bertemu dengan _Soulmate_ -nya?

" _Hyung_?"

Yoongi langsung menengok ke arah Hoseok dengan "Huh?" kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Hoseok terkekeh tetapi kemudian terdiam dan hanya menatap Yoongi dalam.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki _Soulmate_?"

Lagi, Yoongi hanya terdiam bahkan matanya tidak berkedip. Hoseok menunggu jawabannya tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Walaupun Yoongi tengah memakai _sweater_ , tetapi sesuatu mengintip dari pergelangan tangannya. _Barcode_ -nya.

"Oh." Hoseok tertawa setelahnya, merasa bodoh ketika ia baru menyadarinya.

Otomatis Yoongi menarik lengan _sweater_ -nya untuk membuat _barcode_ itu tidak terlihat oleh Hoseok. Tapi kenapa ia harus menyembunyikannya? Kenapa Yoongi terlihat panik ketika Hoseok mengetahui bahwa ia telah memiliki _Soulmate_? Tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kedua alis Yoongi menyatu.

"Bagaimana rasanya," Hoseok memainkan sumpit di antara jemarinya, masih menatap Yoongi. "Memiliki _Soulmate_?"

Pertanyaan itu entah kenapa membuat Yoongi bungkam untuk sesaat. Tetapi setelahnya ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Menyenangkan, mungkin?"

"Mungkin? Kau yakin sedang jatuh cinta?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok sialan. Karenanya, Yoongi memikirkan terus perkataan pemuda itu bahkan saat dirinya telah sampai rumah. Semuanya berputar di otaknya, dan hanya satu pertanyaan Yoongi saat ini; apa ia mencintai Hongbin?

Apa ia merasakan perutnya bertebangan kupu-kupu disaat Hongbin menciumnya, memeluknya? Apa ia pernah merasakan luapan cinta itu?

Entah kenapa Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah pada Hongbin dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka telah menjalani hubungan ini tanpa ada cinta di dalamnya. Semua hanya karena sebuah _barcode_ yang menunjukkan mereka adalah pasangan hidup. Tanpa tahu perasaan masing-masing.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Lengan kanannya terangkat dan Yoongi dapat melihat _barcode_ -nya disana, seperti tatto permanen yang tak akan hilang.

Ponselnya berdering berkali-kali menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponya. Tanpa peduli siapa yang menelponya, Yoongi segera meronggoh saku celananya dan langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Yoongi-_ hyung!"

Oh, Jung Hoseok.

" _Halo Yoongi-_ hyung _!_ _Sedang apa?_ "

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya, lalu membalikkan posisinya agar ia terbaring di perutnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

" _Jahat,_ " dari nada bicaranya, Yoongi tahu Hoseok sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Besok mau pergi bersamaku lagi?_ "

"Huh? Kemana?"

Yoongi sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka gorden untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari sore memasuki kamarnya.

" _Rahasia, kau hanya perlu pergi bersamaku._ "

Yoongi menghela nafas jengah. "Itu namanya pemaksaan."

Pandangan Yoongi lalu terkunci pada jendela kamar Hongbin yang kebetulan juga sedang terbuka. Ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hoseok di telepon ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hongbin yang membawa masuk seseorang pemuda ke dalam kamarnya. Langsung saja Yoongi menutup kembali gordennya dan mengintip dari sana.

Suara Hoseok benar-benar terasa hilang dan Yoongi hanya terfokus pada Hongbin. Pemuda itu, mantan kekasihnya Hongbin, bukan?

Mereka terlihat sedang belajar bersama dan Hongbin menyajikan dua gelas minuman. Yoongi tetap memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip. Tetapi kemudian matanya melebar ketika Hongbin menggapai tangan pemuda itu dan mereka terlihat hanyut dalam manik masing-masing.

" _Yoongi-_ hyung _?_ "

"Ya?" Yoongi langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat kembali menuju ranjangnya. Ia tidak mau melihat lebih jauh kegiatan pasangan itu.

" _Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau mendengarkanku,_ hyung _?_ "

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, kenapa Yoongi tidak merasakan sedikit pun nyeri di sekitar hatinya? Kenapa ia tidak merasa cemburu? Kenapa?

Dan tentu saja pertanyaan Hoseok kembali melintas di otaknya, apa benar ia sedang jatuh cinta?

"Aku ikut denganmu besok."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan merasa menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan Hoseok untuk pergi. Sehabis klub fotografi selesai, Hoseok langsung menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi dan senyuman cerah tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Ke tempat _Ice Skating_.

Bagus sekali, Yoongi tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun dengan seluncur es seperti ini. Dan melihat Hoseok yang sudah meluncur kesana kemari membuat Yoongi semakin kesal. Apa ia sedang mengejeknya?

"Kemari kau, Jung Hoseok!"

Hanya ada mereka berdua di wahana seluncur ini. Tentu saja, karena tempat ini sudah tutup dan Hoseok yang ternyata mempunyai paman pemilik tempat ini memohon untuk memakainya, juga gratis.

Hoseok tertawa dan segera meluncur untuk mendekati Yoongi yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar besi. Kedua tangan Hoseok yang sebelumnya berada di belakang punggungnya sekarang ia julurkan ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan kedua alis menyatu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Pegang tanganku dan kita akan meluncur bersama."

Hoseok masih tersenyum dan Yoongi masih ragu.

"Kau tidak terlihat menjanjikan." Hoseok memutarkan bola matanya jengah dan tanpa mendengar Yoongi lebih lanjut, ia langsung menggapai kedua tangan Yoongi yang membuat sang empu memkik kaget dan langsung saja menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh. "Lihat kakiku dan ikuti."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menarik Hoseok agar mereka masih tetap berada di sisi wahana seluncur. "Tidak, tidak! Kembali ke sini!"

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kalau kau sudah bisa, ini akan terasa seru." dan tentu Hoseok kembali menarik Yoongi untuk berseluncur di tengah-tengah.

Yoongi sudah pasrah dan membiarkan Hoseok, tetap melihat bagaimana cara Hoseok meluncur dan Yoongi mulai mencoba. Tidak jarang ia hampir terjatuh atau terpleset, tetapi Hoseok akan menangkapnya dengan sigap. Berkata "Woah! Kau sudah mulai menikmatinya." untuk menyemangati Yoongi.

"Akan kulepas tanganmu, _hyung_." Hoseok melepaskan sebelah genggamannya dan Yoongi mulai terasa panik.

"Hei, aku-"

"Dan coba berseluncur menujuku di sana." Hoseok sudah melepaskan kedua genggamannya pada Yoongi dan berseluncur ke sisi wahana untuk menunggu Yoongi.

Sedangkan sosok Yoongi terlihat membatu di tengah-tengah wahana tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hoseok sudah berteriak dari ujung sana untuk Yoongi segera menghampirinya. Tentu saja membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk Yoongi mengayunkan kakinya dan berseluncur menuju Hoseok.

"Woah! Tetap seperti itu, _hyung_! Aku yakin kau bisa!"

Hoseok di ujung sana sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya, menanti kedatangan Yoongi. Senyuman penuh terpampang di wajahnya ketika melihat Yoongi berseluncur dengan lancar menujunya, dan dapat ia lihat Yoongi juga tersenyum senang.

Tetapi semuanya buyar ketika Yoongi terpleset dan jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Astaga.." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan setelahnya berjongkok di sampingnya. Segera mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Yoongi berdiri. Tetapi tangannya dihiraukan dan Yoongi lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas es itu.

"Hoseok-ah, aku menyadari sesuatu."

Hoseok bergumam dengan nada bingung. Tanpa pilihan lain ikut menidurkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak mencintai _Soulmate_ -ku."

Keadaan menjadi hening, bahkan Hoseok tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Yoongi. Tetapi tangannya menggapai lengan kanan Yoongi, menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tercetak _barcode_ sambil mengelusnya. Dan Yoongi sendiri membiarkannya.

"Maaf, perkataanku mengganggu pikiranmu, ya?"

Yoongi tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan bagaimana rasa dingin sudah mulai menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Memang, tapi aku berterima kasih karena itu. Aku baru sadar jika semuanya tidak seindah yang kubayangkan."

Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat. "Sudah kubilang, kehidupan ini gila."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ ** _Three months later_** ]

"Berhenti, Min Yoongi!"

Hongbin menggapai pundak Yoongi dengan kasar. Pemuda yang berada di genggamannya itu berusaha untuk memberontak tetapi Hongbin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Yoongi dan membuatnya memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, huh?"

Yoongi meringis merasakan bagaimana kuatnya jemari Hongbin menusuk kulit pundaknya. Ia mencoba menepisnya dan berhasil, nafas memburu tanpa sebab dan sama halnya dengan Hongbin.

Helaan nafas jengah keluar dari mulut Hongbin. Ia megusak rambutnya dengan kasar lalu kembali menatap Yoongi. "Apa kau menghindariku?"

Jujur saja, Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Hongbin semarah ini. Yang ia tahu Hongbin adalah pemuda baik hati yang mempunyai lesung pipi menggemaskan saat tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah melihat kening Hongbin berkerut dengan amarah yang terlalu ketara di manik hitamnya. Dan itu membuat nyali Yoongi sedikit menciut bahkan untuk sekedar membalas pertanyaan. Yoongi hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah Hongbin dan melenyapkan dirinya di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?!"

"Cukup sampai disini, Lee Hongbin!"

Suasana semakin mencengkam tanpa ada suara dari kedua orang itu setelah Yoongi berteriak.

" _This isn't love_ , kita bahkan tidak mendekati kata 'cinta' itu."

"Ap-"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, memotong perkataan Hongbin yang akan keluar.

"Ini bukan cinta, selama dua tahun yang kita jalani murni hanya karena kita ditakdirkan sebagai pasangan hidup, karena _barcode_ ini. Selama dua tahun kita hanya berpura-pura untuk menyamankan satu sama lain, berusaha untuk menerima takdir. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada luapan cinta di dalamnya. Aku tidak mencintaimu, kau juga tidak mencintaiku, kita berdua sama-sama tahu hal itu. Jadi kenapa harus kita lanjutkan hubungan tidak jelas ini?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menatap Hongbin yang merasa terpaku dan tertohok dengan perkataan Yoongi yang sebenarnya sangat masuk akal. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain. Kenapa harus menlanjutkan hubungan ini?

"Dan aku tahu kau masih mencintai Jaehwan, Hongbin-ah. Aku yakin Jaehwan pun begitu, kalian masih saling mencintai. Dan aku bukan orang jahat yang akan membiarkan dua orang yang saling mencintai untuk terus berpisah."

Mata Hongbin terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan membiarkannya kembali bersama Jaehwan. Dan harusnya Hongbin tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah orang yang baik.

"Tapi- bagaimana denganmu?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja," ia lalu mengangkat lengan kanannya, memperlihatkan pada Hongbin _barcode_ miliknya disana.

"Abaikan _barcode_ sialan ini dan marilah kita hidup sesuai dengan keinginan hati kita."

Dan hari itu adalah terakhirnya kalinya mereka berpelukan, juga hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

[ ** _One years later_** ]

Satu tahun berlalu dan Yoongi berada di pelukan Hoseok sekarang.

"... - Lalu Jungkook dan Jimin bilang kalau kau terlalu indah untukku, _hyung_."

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Hoseok tentang kesehariannya. Salah satu hal yang paling Yoongi suka adalah di saat ia berbaring di ranjang Hoseok dengan empunya yang memeluknya, dan telinganya akan mendengarkan keseharian Hoseok yang sepertinya tidak pernah biasa. Pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun ini sepertinya mempunyai banyak cara agar Yoongi tidak pernah bosan mendengarkannya ceritanya.

"Mereka benar, aku terlalu indah untukmu." Hoseok mendecakkan lidahnya dan membalas perkataan Yoongi dengan sebuah gelitikan di pinggulnya.

Yoongi tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya dan Hoseok juga tidak berhenti menggelitik pinggulnya. Kaki Yoongi berusaha untuk menendang Hoseok dan itu berhasil sampai membuat Hoseok terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Min Yoongi."

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menopangkan dagunya di sisi ranjang. Menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan Yoongi balas menatapnya jengah.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Yoongi merangkak medekati Hoseok dan ikut menopangkan dagunya di hadapan wajah Hoseok.

"Aku juga."

Keduanya tersenyum untuk satu sama lain. Hoseok yang sudah gemas sedari tadi akhirnya menyerang tubuh Yoongi untuk kembali membawa mereka pada ranjang hangatnya, bibirnya tak berhenti untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya berkali-kali. Merapalkan 'aku mencintaimu' layaknya sebuah mantra. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa tertawa dan membiarkan Hoseok. Ia merasa tubuhnya penuh dengan cinta Hoseok.

Hoseok meraih wajah Yoongi untuk membuat mereka bertatapan. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, dan Yoongi tentu saja membalas senyuman manis itu. Hoseok memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang di belah bibirnya, menyalurkan segala cintanya dengan cara lain. Yoongi membalasnya, melupakan fakta bahwa rasa panas menjalari lengannya.

Kening Yoongi bertaut, ia melupakan rasa panas di sekitar _barcode_ -nya dan masih membalas ciuman Hoseok. Berusaha mengabaikan lengannya yang terasa terbakar dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara erangan dari mulutnya.

Hoseok yang tidak menutup mata sepenuhnya melihat Yoongi menahan sakit. Jadi ia melepaskan ciumannya pada Yoongi dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku lupa-"

"Tidak apa, Hoseok-ah." dan Yoongi kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka untuk sekali lagi mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu.

Hoseok berusaha untuk melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi Yoongi menahan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam sekarang terbuka untuk menyelami manik Hoseok yang masih saja terlihat khawatir dan takut.

" _I'm okay, just kiss me._ "

Hoseok sangat jarang mencium Yoongi tepat di bibirnya. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti Yoongi dengan rasa terbakar di seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka bukan _Soulmate_ , Hoseok bukan pasangan hidup Yoongi. Maka jika Yoongi mencium seseorang yang bukan _Soulmate_ -nya, rasa terakar yang bersumber dari _barcode_ -nya akan bereaksi.

Hoseok jarang mencium Yoongi karena itu. Mungkin hanya kecupan singkat dan itupun masih terlihat Yoongi yang menahan sakit. Hoseok takut akan menyakiti Yoongi lebih lama, tetapi Yoongi hanya akan tersenyum dan kembali mencium Hoseok walaupun ia harus menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku bersyukur karena hanya aku yang merasakan sakitnya."

Yoongi pernah berkata seperti itu pada suatu hari. Dan Hoseok mengelak dengan menjawab. "Aku tidak mau membuatku tersakiti, _hyung_."

Dan Yoongi hanya akan menjawab dengan. "Aku suka rasa sakit ini Hoseokie, aku mencintaimu."

 _When you really love someone, you just have to bear with the pain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pada hari sabtu Hoseok mengajaknya pergi ke tempat _Ice Skating_ milik pamannya kembali. Kali ini Yoongi tidak ragu meluncur kesana kemari, terima kasih pada Hoseok yang tidak lelah berseluncur dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Seperti biasa, Hoseok akan membawa Yoongi kesini dengan keadaan wahana yang sudah kosong.

"Hoseok-ah," Yoongi memanggilnya dan Hoseok bergumam sembari menarik kekasihnya untuk berada di sisi wahana seluncur.

"Hm?"

"Malam ini mau menginap di rumahku?"

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Yoongi bingung. "Eh? Serius?"

Yoongi mengangguk yakin, mengekori Hoseok yang berjalan memasuki tempat ganti untuk membuka sepatunya. Mereka terduduk dan sibuk dengan sepatu masing-masing sampai Hoseok menaruh penuh fokusnya pada Yoongi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Biasanya kau akan menolakku jika aku ingin menginap di rumahmu."

"Orangtuaku pergi ke _Apgujeong_ untuk mengikuti seminar selama tiga hari dan aku takut berada di rumah sendiri."

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil sepatu _skating_ Yoongi untuk ia taruh bersama miliknya di dalam sebuah loker. Menyambar tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam kembali dan mereka berjalan santai keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ketakutan, _hyung_." Hoseok tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya tetapi kemudian ikut tersenyum. Ia membalas perlakuan Hoseok dengan hal yang sama, mencium punggung tangannya.

"Tapi kita harus kerumahku dulu untuk mengambil pakaianku dan _Tiramisu_ yang masih tersisa kemarin."

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Yoongi mengunci pintu utama rumahnya. Hoseok sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaan mereka yang dibeli tadi.

Ketika Yoongi sampai di dapur, ia malah menemukan Hoseok yang sibuk memotong kecil kue _Funfetti_ yang dibelinya tadi. Merasa diperhatikan, Hoseok menaikkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi yang berkacak pinggang. Dan ia terkekeh.

"Kita butuh sesuatu yang manis, Yoongi- _hyung_."

" _Tiramisu_ yang kemarin masih ada dan kau membeli _Funfetti_?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, ia memotong lagi menjadi beberapa bagian dan menaruhnya di piring kecil. Setelahnya berjalan menghampiri Yoongi untuk menariknya ke ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film saja?" Hoseok memberi usul dan Yoongi tidak bisa berkata tidak ketika Hoseok saja sudah mencari kaset film yang berada di bawah meja.

Yoongi baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa disaat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Yoongi memberi tahu Hoseok untuk tetap mencari film yang akan mereka tonton nanti dan ia sendiri bergegas membuka pintu utama.

Pintu terbuka dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak berekspetasi mendapati Hongbin berdiri disana.

Hongbin tersenyum. "Malam, Yoongi-ya."

Yoongi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Setelah satu tahun tidak pernah berjumpa, di perkuat lagi dengan keluarga Hongbin yang memang sudah pindah dari samping rumahnya, kenapa sekarang pemuda ini berdiri di hadapannya? Kenapa jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang seakan ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang telah hilang?

Dan kenyataan menghantamnya. Hongbin adalah _Soulmate_ -nya, sudah pasti perasaan itu membuncah tidak jelas lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dan sekarang hampir tengah malam, sepenting apa urusan Hongbin?

"Untuk menemuimu tentu saja." Hongbin menjawab masih dengan sebuah senyuman. Tetapi entah kenapa perasaan Yoongi tidak baik sekarang.

Yoongi tidak membiarkan Hongbin masuk, atau bahkan duduk di kursi yang memang ada di teras rumahnya. Mereka hanya berdiri berhadapan dengan suasana yang canggung.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" kenapa harus sekarang disaat Hoseok tengah menginap di rumahnya.

Hongbin menghela nafasnya dengan matanya yang menatap kearah langit-langit teras rumah Yoongi. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam kantung celananya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Tanpa sadar ia telah melangkah mundur dan genggamannya pada kenop pintu semakin mengerat.

Disaat Yoongi tidak membalas perkataannya, maka Hongbin akan meneruskan perkataannya.

"Sungguh, aku merindukanmu. Mungkin aku baru sadar, selama satu tahun ini aku merasa kehilangan. Bahkan disaat aku bersama Jaehwan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Hanya bersamamu-"

"Lalu kau dan Jaehwan?"

"Aku sudah berpisah dengannya."

Sungguh, Yoongi tidak terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak, apa yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar salah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

"Itu semua karena kau tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya!"

Yoongi berteriak, dan ia yakin Hoseok mendengarnya dari dalam. Yoongi tidak peduli, rasa kesalnya membuncah dan semua itu karena Lee Hongbin. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu?

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tetapi kenyataanya tetap sama, kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya mengatakan itu karena kau tidak bisa menahan rasa terbakar yang kau rasakan ketika kau mencium Jaehwan, kau tidak bisa menahannya! Dan kau kesini, berkata kau mencintaiku dan kau pikir aku akan dengan senang hati kembali padamu? Tidak, Hongbin-ah."

Nafas Yoongi memburu dan Hongbin di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Mungkin ia merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan Yoongi yang memang ada benarnya. Mereka hanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan saat itulah Yoongi dapat mendengar langkah kaki Hoseok dari dalam rumahnya.

" _Hyung_? Siapa yang bertamu?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menatap Hoseok yang telrihat kebingungan. Rasanya setelah menatap wajah Hoseok, semua emosi Yoongi mereda sedikit demi sedikit dan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Honbin. Dan oh, Yoongi lupa jika Hoseok mengetahui bahwa Hongbin adalah _Soulmate_ -nya.

"Jangan temui aku lagi, Hongbin-ah. Aku mencintai Hoseok, sangat mencintainya."

Yoongi menarik tangan Hoseok masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tetapi sebelum itu ia berbalik dan menatap Hongbin, pemuda itu masih berdiri disana dan tampaknya sangat terkejut.

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Walaupun Hoseok bukan _Soulmate_ -ku, aku tetap menyukai rasa sakitnya, karena aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian semalam, Yoongi menyadari bahwa Hoseok menjadi lebih diam dan tampak tidak fokus. Tentu saja itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Yoongi takut Hoseok akan meninggalkannya, lalu memutuskan untuk mendapatkan _barcode_ miliknya dan bertemu _Soulmate_ -nya yang sesungguhnya. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Dan sekarang Yoongi terbangun tanpa Hoseok disampingnya. Perasaan panik langsung menghampirinya, maka dengan segera Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari Hoseok. Tetapi bahkan sampai ia mencari di loteng pun sosok kekasihnya tidak ia temukan.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kemana Hoseok? Apa ia meninggalkannya?

Tubuh Yoongi langsung merosot ke lantai, punggungnya menyandar pada dinding dapur dan air matanya telah turun sedari tadi.

Hoseok meninggalkannya?

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Suara lembut memanggilnya dan Yoongi dapat merasakan tepukan hangat di pundaknya.

Tunggu, itu suara Hoseok.

" _Hyung_? Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Kepala tertunduk Yoongi mengadah ke atas dan saat itulah air matanya semakin deras menuruni wajahnya.

"Jung Hoseok sialan!"

Hoseok mengerjap tidak mengerti, ia dengan segera menangkup wajah menangis Yoongi dan mencoba untuk menghapuskan air mata yang terus turun tanpa perintah itu. Yoongi memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, semakin terisak di pundak Hoseok.

" _Hyung_? ke-kenapa?"

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Hoseok-ah."

Kening Hoseok bertaut, semakin bingung tetapi ia tetap membalas pelukan Yoongi dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mengeluskan punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Kau ingin meninggalkanku! Kau akan pergi jauh dariku."

"Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu!"

Tubuh Yoongi menegang mendengar Hoseok yang membentaknya, tetapi genggaman Yoongi pada kerah kemeja Hoseok semakin mengerat. Melihat itu, Hoseok menghela nafasnya untuk mengkontrol nada bicaranya. Ia hanya kesal ketika Yoongi berpikiran bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Hoseoklah yang khawatir Yoongi akan meninggalkannya.

Hoseok menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kumohon jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi."

Yoongi terdiam, isakannya telah reda. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Yoongi pada akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hoseok dengan matanya yang basah. Mencari sebuah ketulusan dalam ucapannya dan tentu saja Yoongi langsung menemukannya di dalam manik itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku pagi ini?"

Mendengar itu, Hoseok malah tertawa.

"Astaga, hanya karena aku bangun pagi dan pergi sebentar bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkan kekasihku yang sangat manis ini." Hoseok dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi yang memerah karena habis menangis. Dan sang empu mendesis kesakitan.

Hoseok tersenyum dan melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi Yoongi. Tangannya naik keatas untuk mengelus lembut rambut hitam halus milik Yoongi.

"Aku pergi untuk mendapatkan ini."

Hoseok menarik lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku. Dan mata Yoongi melebar kaget melihat sebuah _barcode_ di tangan Hoseok. Tetapi bukan, Yoongi sangat yakin _barcode_ tersebut bukanlah barcode asli, melainkan sebuah tatto. Dan hati Yoongi terenyuh ketika mendapati namanya berada di dalam garis-garis hitam tersebut. Sudah jelas Hoseok yang meminta untuk membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Um, kau suka, _hyung_?"

Yoongi masih terdiam menatap tatto yang baru saja Hoseok buat. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus tatto tersebut dengan sangat lembut. Dan setelahnya sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang indah di wajah Yoongi, menunjukkan deretan gigi kecilnya beserta gusi itu.

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

Tanpa sadar Hoseok menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ikut tersenyum ketika Yoongi tanpa hentinya mengelus pergelangan tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Walaupun kita memang bukan pasngan hidup, tapi dengan adanya tatto ini membuatku tersadar bahwa kau adalah milikku. Kau akan selalu ada di sisiku di sepanjang hidupku. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikiran aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Yoongi tersenyum haru, ia kembali memeluk Hoseok dengan sangat erat dan merapalkan kalimat cinta berulang kali. Hoseok membalas kaliamt cinta itu dengan sebuah kecupan kupu-kupu di sekitar wajah Yoongi. Saat bibir mereka bertemu, dan Yoongi tetap mencoba menahan rasa terbakar itu, Hoseok akan mengelus pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan sangat lembut. Mencoba untuk sedikit meredakannya.

Yoongi tersenyum. Walaupun rasa sakitnya sangat membuatnya tersiksa. Tetapi ada Hoseok yang akan meredakannya dengan sebuah usapan lembut yang mampu membuat Yoongi tenang kembali.

" _Maybe you're not my Soulmate, but you're my endless love._ "

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

ASTAGA SOBI SOULMATE AU NYA KO GA JELAS GINI SIH :"""

Maaf ya ini aneh banget aku tau tapi aku nekat publish untuk kalian kritik/?

Btw, BIG THANKS TO MY BELOVED POOP, KESAYANGANKU YANG TELAH MEMBANTUKU MEMBUAT CERITA INI ADA/? BAHKAN SAMPE RELA PULANG MALEM CUMA BUAT BERBAGI IDE DAN NGETIK FENFIK GA JELAS INI OH WAHAI **stupid poop**

NATA YANG SEDANG GILA SOBI PLUS HONGBIN+JAEHWAN HAHAHA

DIRIMU BERJASA NAT SUMPAH! TANPA LO APA JADINYA GUE, CERITA INI GABAKAL SELESAI HAHAHA DAN MINTA MAAP SAMA TANTE YA, UDAH BUAT ANAKNYA PULANG MALEM TERUS LOL

Udah itu aja hahaha

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 ** _\- minyunghei_**


End file.
